Lu Han
Perfil *'Nombre Real: '鹿晗''' / Lù Hán.' thumb|250px|Lu Han *'Nombre Coreano:' 루한 / Lu Han *'Profesion: Cantante, Modelo, Bailarín. *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Haidian, Beijing, China. *'Estatura:' 178cm *'Peso:' 60kg *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' O *'Signo Zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: '''Caballo *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografia Luhan fue descubierto por un agente de la SM mientras estaba de compras con sus amigos en un centro comercial. Fue reclutado a través del S.M. Casting System el 2009. Luhan fue un trainee por 2 años hasta el 26 de diciembre del 2011, para luego debutar en el nuevo grupo de la SM llamado EXO. Luhan fue el segundo miembro en ser revelado el día 27 de Diciembre del 2011. Luhan cantó junto a Chen la versión china del single prólogo de EXO-M; What Is love. Dramas *For you in Full Blossom (SBS, 2012) ''Cameo Programas TV *'2014:'Idol Star Championships (30.01.2014 y ----, junto a Xiumin y Tao) *'2014:'Showbiz Korea - Simply Kpop (06.01.2014, junto a Chen, D.O y Baekhyun) *'2013:'(Mnet) MPD’s MVP (21.12.2013 junto a Baekhyun, Lay, Chen, D.O, entrevista) *'2013:'(Mnet) Super Hit (20.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun, Lay y Chen) *'2013:'Running Man (10 y 17.11.2013, junto a Kris, Xiumin, Chen, Tao, Lay, Baekhyun, Kai, Suho, Sehun y D.O) *'2013': MBC Quiz to Change The World ( 02.11.2013, junto Baekhyun) *'2013:'The human conditio (05.10.2013 junto a Xiumin, Suho, Sehun y Kai) *'2013:'Idol Athletics Championship (18.09.2013, junto a Suho, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, Kris, Xiumin y Tao) *'2013:'Star Diving Show Splash (13.09.2013, junto a Tao, Suho y Sehun) *'2013:'Inmortal Song 2 (14. 09. 2013, junto a Kai, Lay, Sehun, D.O, Baekhyun, Chen y Xiumin) *'2013:'Immortal Songs 2 (17.08.2013, junto a Chanyeol, Chen, BaekHyun y Suho) *'2013:'KBS Super Dog (17.08.13, junto a Xiumin, Kris, Suho, D.O, Baekyun y Kai) *'2013:'SBD Running Man (14.07.2013, junto a Xiumin) *'2013:'Star King (06.07.13, junto a Xiumin, Suho, Baekhyun, Kai y Sehun) *'2013:'Beatles Code 2 (01.07.2013 junto a Chen, Chanyeol, Suho y Kai) *'2013:'The Voice of Korea (31.05.2013 junto a Sehun) *'2013:'Asian Dream Cup (junto a Xiumin) Programas de Radio *'2013: '''KBS-R 2 'o'Clock' (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, BAekhyun y Chen) *'2013: MBC-R Live on Air (17.12.2013, junto a D.O, Baekhyun y Chen) *'2013: '(SBS) Cultwo Show (16.12.13, junto a D.O, Chen y Baekhyun) *'2013: '''Midday Hopeful Song (29/08/2013, Luhan, Chanyeol, Kris, Suho, Baekhyun, Chen, Tao y Kai) Colaboraciones *MAXSTEP - PYL Younique Unit (Younique Album) para Hyundai (2012), (junto a Eunhyuk, Henry, Taemin, Hyo Yeon, y Kai) Curiosidades *'Grupo: EXO **'Sub Grupo: '''EXO-M **'Símbolo:' Telequinesis. *'Educación:' **Escuela Secundaria Beijing Shida **Escuela de Idiomas Extranjeros Shi Yan **Estudiante de Intercambio en la Universidad Yonsei en Corea del Sur **Instituto Seúl de Artes (Música Aplicada). (Actualmente) *'Hobbies:' Animación, arte, videojuegos, ordenadores, deportes de agua, deportes de raqueta, deportes de naturaleza, básquet, béisbol, fútbol, música, conciertos/clubs, televisión, animales, viajes, cantar. *'Tipo Ideal'': Pelo largo, boca pequeña y piel blanca. Que mida entre 167 y 168 de estatura. Que sea tranquila y recatada. No le gustan las chicas que tengan boca grande, ni tampoco que sean escandalosas al reirse. *'Religión: Católica. *'Familia:' Padre y Madre. *'Apodos:' Ciervo, Honey ('Cariño', las fans coreanas le dicen así), XiaoLu (literalmente, 'pequeño ciervo'). *'Fobia:' Acrofobia (miedo a las alturas), él dice que son lugares peligrosos. *'Alérgia:' Es alérgico a los mariscos. *'Fanclub': (No tiene) *'Su Lema: "Si es el camino que has elegido, tienes que ir hasta el final como sea".'' *En el 2008 cantó "I'm Letting You Go" y también "In Love With The Future You". *Es ex Ulzzang chino. *Es un gran admirador de Bruno Mars. *Comparte habitación en China con Lay *Es amigo cercano de Jaehyo de Block B, desde antes que debutaran en sus respectivos grupos. * Su récord con el cubo rubik es de 30 segundos. * Reemplazó en el baile de "Lucifer" a Minho de SHINee en el SMTOWN Concert en Tokio y Corea * Formó parte de la sub-unidad promocional de Hyundai, de SM "Younique Unit" junto a Henry & Eunhyuk de Super Junior M, Taemin de SHINee, su compañero de grupo Kai, y Hyoyeon de SNSD. * Compartió habitación en Corea con Kris y Xiu min. Actualmente comparte habitacion con SeHun y D.O. * Participó en el Asian Dream Cup 2013 en el equipo de Shanghai, mientras que Xiumin y Minho de SHINee participaron en el equipo coreano. *En una encuesta realizada por Mnet: '''"Idol Reyes"; Luhan quedó en el primer lugar. *Bailó la canción Only One junto a BoA en SMTOWN Beinjing. *Luhan es seleccionado como uno entre los 5 dioses masculinos de China. *Muchas personas creen que su apellido es "Xi", pero en realidad es "Lu". *Luhan es muy hábil con el cubo rubik. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Baidu) * Weibo * Perfil (Sina) Galería Luhan1.jpg Luhan2.jpg Luhan3.jpg Luhan4.jpg Luhan5.jpg Luhan6.jpeg Categoría:CCantante Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín